


Whose in Charge?

by Nightimer



Category: The land that time forgot (1975)
Genre: Gen, Mystery Science Theater 3000 - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightimer/pseuds/Nightimer
Summary: I can't believe I wrote this. There isn't even a fandom category for this movie yet. Anyways, I wrote this after watching this movie on Netflix's Mystery Science Theater 3000 The Return, and I just couldn't get this scene out of my head. Basically a WWI German U-boat sinks a British ship, survivors take over the boat, enemies become friends as they try to survive a dinosaur infested lost continent. Cheesy but fun. This story focuses on the interaction between the American hero and the very likable German captain.





	Whose in Charge?

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't think anyone is going to read this but eh, I already wrote it so here you go. WWI German u-boat sinks British ship, survivors take over U-boat, captain takes it back, survivors take it back again, hero unhappy with captain and decides to show him once and for all whose boss. I'm sure I don't need to say this but just in case, I use the nationalities of the character's a lot to distinguish between them just like the movie does, since their different nationalities is a major part of the plot, and it is not a reflection on the people from those countries. So please enjoy this silly little fic based on an old movie made in the 70's and made fun of on another TV show..

"Lock him up." Bowen Tyler said as he pushed the German U-boat captain towards the burly British officer. He watched as the slim captain turned to glare at him one last time with those wide blue eyes of his before he was unceremoniously yanked through the bulk head opening by the collar of his pea-coat and out of sight. Tyler ran a hand through his hair as he contemplated his next move. Now that he had control of the U-boat, his best course of action was to steer the submarine towards the west and a neutral American port where his British companions would be welcomed and his German prisoners' could be deported back to Germany.

Several uneventful day's later, Tyler was surprised when the German captain suddenly appeared behind him with a gun pointed directly at him. He gloated about his master key and how he let himself out of his makeshift cell and how it was his idea all along to have one of his officer's sabotage the compass so the U-boat traveled south instead of west. Tyler silently seethed as he listened to the attractive captain calmly explain how he and his British companions would be turned over to a German supply ship and be shot as pirates.

Tyler and the British officer's were shoved into the same storage space that Von Shoenvorts, which turned out to be the captain's name, had been sequestered in previously. It was several hours before Ms. Lisa Clayton, the last member of their party that had helped hijack the German U-boat to begin with, was able to find the key and release them from the dimly lit space. Tyler, never one to let an opportunity pass, attacked the crew and subdued them quickly with the help of his fellow captives. Tyler attributed his success to the Germans' belief that their prisoners' wouldn't dare try something as ambitious as hijacking the U-boat for a second time. The scuffle lasted for just a few moments before Tyler ended it by shoving one of the German sailor's gun under his chin.

The captain and his two senior officers where surprised at the U-boat's conning tower and after watching their refueling ship be sunk by two of their own torpedoes, courtesy of Mister Tyler and associates, the captain was once more taken prisoner on his own boat and locked in his cabin. After making sure that he had total control of the boat for the second time, Tyler squared his shoulders and made his way to the captain's quarter's. Tyler pushed the oval door open with force and was secretly pleased to see the startled look on Von Shoenvorts' face as he leveled his stolen gun right between his eyes.

"Alright captain, I think it's time you and I had a little talk about who's in charge here." Tyler stated as he calmly, almost casually closed the door to the cabin and locked it. Von Shoenvorts pushed himself up slowly out of his chair and stood back a few steps, conceding the space to the larger man. Tyler took a moment to look, really look the captain up and down. He could tell the captain wasn't much of a physical brawler, unlike himself. The captain was slender and delicate looking and his dark tailored navel uniform with it's cream colored turtle neck and officer's hat accentuated that fact, rather then hid it. Tyler wasn't fooled though and knew that the German was probably trained in hand to hand combat like all German officer's but he couldn't help noticing that whenever he put his hands on the captain, the blonde man would quickly surrender to his touch, almost like he knew he couldn't win a physical altercation between them and would bide his time until an opportunity presented itself . Well this time Tyler was determined to show the U-boat captain who was boss, once and for all.

"You seem to have the upper hand again Mister Tyler." Von Shoenvorts replied in his pleasingly accented English. "How unfortunate for me that my men are so easily overtaken by a barbarian such as yourself."

"You just watch your tone captain. Remember I'm the one holding the gun here." He replied as he brandished the weapon once more. Shoenvorts eyed it.

"And if you didn't Mister Tyler? What advantage would you have then?" Tyler locked eyes with the German for a moment.

"I would still have the advantage even without the gun Captain." He said simply. Von Shoenvorts scoffed.

"How typically American of you. You should be careful or over confidence will be your downfall." He said quietly as he stood before the larger man. Tyler spared him a small grin before he unexpectedly opened the gun and relieved it of it's ammunition. He threw the gun across the cabin and both men heard, rather than saw, it disappear into a darkened corner.

"Shall we put my advantage to the test Herr Kapitan?" He had barley gotten the words out before the lamp that had previously resided on the captain's desk came whirling towards his head. He ducked in time and narrowly missed having his skull bashed in with the heavy brass object. Shocked and surprised, he looked back up to see the German captain bringing the lamp back around for another swing. Tyler quickly grabbed the other man's wrist and clamped down hard, arresting the forward movement and applying enough pressure to make Von Shoenvorts release his grip on his makeshift weapon. It clattered to the metal floor of the sub.

"Naughty, naughty, captain." He said condescendingly as Von Shoenvorts tried unsuccessfully to twist out of his grasp. For his part the German let out a string of expletives that Tyler couldn't translate but the meaning behind them was pretty clear. "You're lucky there's not a bar of soap in here or I would wash your mouth out with it." He said as he yanked the smaller man from out behind his desk.

"Unhand me!" Von Shoenvorts exclaimed as the American dragged him from behind his desk and towards the lone chair placed on the opposite side primarily used for guests. Not that the captain received a lot of guests. It didn't escape Tyler's notice that while the captain complained loudly with his words, he didn't try as nearly as hard physically to escape, once more reinforcing the fact to the American that the German wasn't much of a fighter.

"You just calm down now Captain. You and I are going to have a little discussion that will hopefully clear up any future confusion as to who is in charge of this vessel. Does that sound agreeable to you?" Von Shoenvorts' response was another string of German curse words. Tyler shook his head as he sat himself down on the armless chair. He didn't give the other man a chance to utter a surprised protest before he used his grip on the German's wrist to yank the slender Captain off his feet and across his knees.

Von Shoenvorts landed hard across the larger man's thigh's and the suddenness of it caused his breath to hitch as the hard muscles dug into his diaphragm. He had to throw his hands out before him in order to keep his face from crashing into the metal grill work of the U-boat's floor. He felt the American push and pull him into a more acceptable position as his legs were secured under the larger man's.

"Wha,...what are you doing?" He asked in disbelief, hoping his grasp of English didn't fail him now. His captor simply wrapped a beefy arm around his middle and pulled him snugly up against him as he clamped his right leg down on Von Shoenvorts' own, pinning them in place.

"I'm sure it will become clear to you soon." Tyler replied as he raised his right hand high, took aim, and slapped his open palm down hard across the shocked captain's buttocks. The slap was startlingly loud in the small metal confines of the captain's quarters and both occupants were momentarily stunned by it before the answering sting in the German officer's backside made him stifle his sound of distress and struggle mightily over the larger man's knee. Tyler had to clamp down harder as Von Shoenvorts struggled wildly over his knee.

"Oh come on now, you act like I'm murdering ya." Tyler shouted over the German's string of curses and threats. He raised his hand again and once more brought it down hard, this time on the other cheek.

"That would be infinitely more agreeable than what you are doing now!" Von Shoenvorts shouted back over his shoulder in English as Tyler continued to slap his clad rear.

"Don't temp me." The American shot back as he leaned his shoulder into his swing. He ignored the other man's angry complaints as they were in German anyways, and concentrated on landing swat after swat across the captain's struggling backside. He wasn't holding back and soon his hand was stinging with each successive smack and if the captain's movements over his knee were any indicator, then he was feeling it too. At one point Von Shoenvorts had tried to throw a hand back to protect his rear but Tyler simply grabbed it and applied several stinging smacks across the back of the offending hand, causing the smaller man to cry out in pain. He released the hand and Von Shoenvorts quickly pulled it back to rest against the floor grating and out of harms way. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to break free from the American's hold, Von Shoenvorts assaulted the man's ear's with every curse word he knew, and he knew a considerable amount. When he had exhausted his supply in German, he switched to English which only seemed to make the larger brute hit him all the harder.

"Keep it up and I'll take off my belt." Tyler warned. He saw the Captain briefly turn his head to look at him from over his shoulder before finally turning back to stare quietly at the floor, tense all over with silent indignation. Tyler took that as a sign that his threat was being taken seriously and focused his attention back to blistering the other man's rear to the point he would feel this every time he sat down for at least a full day. The cabin was filled with the sounds of flesh hitting cloth and the small sounds of distress the captain couldn't keep quiet. This went on for several minutes before the captain could no longer stoically lay there as the hard hand punished his tender rear.

"Please, please stop Mister Tyler!" Von Shoenvorts called back over his shoulder as the other man peppered his sit spots with hard slaps that jerked him slightly forward with each blow. Tyler paused at the plea and lowered his hand to the captain's back. He could feel the other man try to control his breathing as the realization that the assault on his backside had momentarily ceased dawned on him. Tyler looked down, trying to get a glimpse of the German's face but all he could see was his officer's hat and part of his jaw as Von Shoenvorts refused to make eye contact. He waited a few moments more for the captain to compose himself. When he at last spoke, it was with gentle authority.

"I trust you and I have come to an understanding Captain." He began. Von Shoenvorts said nothing but Tyler could feel the German's defeat as he relaxed against his hold. "No more attempts at taking back your boat. You had your chance and you failed. From now on I am in command and you will follow my orders. I don't mind hearing out a suggestion if you have one but ultimately I have the final say. Is that clear?" He waited patiently for Von Shenvorts to answer, knowing it couldn't be easy for the proud captain to agree to such terms. When the silence dragged on a little too long, Tyler decided to help the captain along with a hearty slap to the center of his britches.

"Yes! Yes I understand Mister Tyler." Von Shoenvorts yelped out as the slap reignited the fire in his rear. Tyler couldn't completely stifle the chuckle the captain's response solicited.

"Good." He said as he grabbed the other man by his arm and helped him slide back to his feet. The captain hissed in pain at the movement but quickly quieted as took a few steps away from the large American and began brushing off his uniform. "Because if I have to go over this again with you, it will be in front of your crew." He watched as Von Shoenvorts momentarily stopped adjusting his pea-coat to eye him from under the brim of his hat. Tyler stared him down and the captain dropped his gaze, looking anywhere but at him as he struggled to resist rubbing his abused rear.

"There will be no need for that, I assure you Mister Tyler." Von Shoenvorts said with as much dignity as he could muster under the circumstances. Tyler gave him one last hard look before reaching over and clapping the other man on his shoulder, much to Von Shoenvorts' surprise.

"Glad we got that settled out. Now I have a little problem." He paused for a moment before deciding to continue. "Captain Von Shoenvorts I ah, I need your help."

"You need my help? How?" The German captain questioned, a little surprised with this turn of events. Tyler looked slightly sheepish as he rubbed at his still stinging palm.

"We're lost."


End file.
